On the market today there can be found different types of marking systems for electrical wires, pipes and the like. There are rules for how these markings should be performed and what they should look like, and the markings must be made so as to be as permanent as possible. When marking larger installations, as for example parts in a large machine or a complete construction, it is very important to have control such that all wires really become marked.